Fly With Me
by ReiningFire
Summary: Rainbow Dash falls in love with Twilight after she became an alicorn. New flying buddy? More like a half pegasus to love. So Rainbow Dash teaches her how to properly fly. However everything goes from a strange dream to a weird wake-up call...literally.


*This is one of my old oneshots. It's terrible, but say what you please about it.

The night Twilight became an alicorn, she needed some help from one of the pegasi to fly correctly, or otherwise she couldn't show off her stuff in Canterlot during her coronation. Twilight found out she was a princess after completing Starswirl the Bearded's magic masterpiece. The echo of the last words floated in the air as Twilight took in a deep breath.

_From all of us together, together we are friends. With the marks of our destinies made one there is magic without end. _

"Twilight, are you ready? We have a week before Celestia's done with the arrangements for your coronation. So we have, give or take…eight days. Get on with it, already!" Rainbow shouted. Twilight frowned.

"I…I don't know if I can do this,"

"Do it,"

"Well that's not fair!" Twilight shook nervously. She couldn't believe that she was standing on top of a hill, where once she jumped off, there'd be no turning back. "Can we please do this in Cloudsdale where the landings are a lot softer?"

"It's nighttime, Twi. I don't want to wake up any of my buddies," Rainbow said as she strutted her wings. "Besides, I promise I'll catch you if you're just as scared as Fluttershy was the first time she flew," Rainbow smirked. She looked at Twilight, and found her rather cute. The new wings were definitely an awesome addition. In fact, they made her look beautiful. Rainbow shook her head and blushed.

_What am I thinking? Twilight's one of my best friends. I couldn't possibly like her. But those wings are beautiful. And she's just so cute when she's scared. _

"Rainbow Dash, why are you looking my body over like that? It's weird," Twilight said as she used her wings to cover her body. Rainbow Dash gasped and shook her head.

"Oh, s-sorry. Your wings are already out, s-so, um…just jump, and keep your wings spread. The way wings work are actually quite complicated. You see, when you take flight, there are three things you want to worry about. Thrust, gravity and drag play a huge role in flight. But I'm not an egghead, so that's all I can say about flight," Rainbow said with a fake yawn.

Twilight gulped and looked down. The ground zoomed in and out in her eyes. She felt dizzy and moved back.

"Do I have to do everything?" Rainbow sighed. She flew to Twilight, and put her hoof around her. Twilight blushed, and felt heat rush into her face. She had never been this close to anypony except when hugging. But even so, this was a huge contrast to what she normally did.

_Rainbow Dash just put her hoof around my body. She's going to keep close to me and teach me how to fly with her. I…I feel something hot. It's making my heart beat faster. I've never felt anything like it._

Twilight moaned slightly, and Rainbow Dash blushed a bright red.

_What was that? Did she just moan from my touch? This isn't right. It's night anyway. We can just do this tomorrow._

"I want to fly with you," Twilight said with a smile. That made even more heat rush into Rainbow Dash's cheeks. "Promise me you won't let go?" She asked sweetly.

"I…I promise," Rainbow said with a smile. Rainbow jumped with Twilight off the hill, and both of them spread their wings. Rainbow Dash tried her best to keep Twilight surrounded in her hoofs. Twilight flapped her wings, and they ascended higher into the dark sky.

"Wow," Twilight gasped. She had been in the air before, but not without a contraption of some sort. The stars twinkled and sparkled.

"Do you want me to let go now?" Rainbow asked. Twilight turned to Rainbow, and nodded. Rainbow slowly let go, and Twilight's wing hit her in the face.

"Hey! I'm going to get you for that!" Rainbow yelled playfully. She tackled Twilight, and both fell on top of a cloud. Instead of giggling, both stared at each other. Their hooves touched, and both of them blushed heavily.

"This is wrong. We're friends, we can't-"

"Shut up, Twi," Rainbow Dash interrupted, before meeting Twilight lip to lip.

Rarity didn't know why she strolled outside, but she felt it was to get some fresh air. She looked up, and gasped when she saw Rainbow Dash kissing another mare.

"Rainbow Dash and…is that Twilight? Dear Celestia…" Rarity gasped. She felt a tear leave her eyes, and a spark ignited in her heart. "I…I always loved you, Rainbow Dash, but to see this, I…" She ran back home crying, and shut the door with her magic. She couldn't believe what she saw. Rainbow Dash would pay for what she did, one way or another.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash had just met each other's tongues when they heard crying. Rainbow Dash's ears flopped with sorrow as she looked down.

"Oh, Celestia, what have I done?" Rainbow said, hoof still touching Twilight's.

"What is it?"

"Rarity's crying,"

"That's what you're sad about? She's probably crying over a small detail failure," Twilight sad with a giggle. Rainbow Dash frowned and pounded her hoof on the cloud.

"Don't make fun of her!" Rainbow Dash yelled. A moment of silence fell between the two, and Twilight got up.

"I see. So you went through all of that just to use me for a kiss. And I'll have you know…you were my first, and now you're going to dump me on the spot?"

"I'm not dumping you, Twi, I…Rarity always had it for me. Love, I mean. I noticed the looks. I noticed the way she tries to get me to behave civilized. And I find it cute, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm in a huge triangle right now. Damn it!" Rainbow shouted as she kicked the cloud, and both stood, flapping their wings slowly in the air.

"I'll let you think about it," Twilight said. Rainbow Dash intercepted Twilight. She caressed Twilight's cheek, and leaned in for another kiss. Twilight smacked her across the face and let out a tear. Rainbow Dash stood there, paralyzed.

"You're so indecent! You teach me how to fly, we fall in love, and now you claim you love somepony else? What's wrong with you? And you actually think that I would kiss you a second time around? Either you're really lost, or you should just give up on life. You're a bad mare because of what you just did. Never, ever tell a pony you're in love with that another pony loves you. Let that be a lesson for the future. And for the record, we only flew today. We never kissed, we never fell in love, because apparently you don't love me," Twilight flew away.

"But you don't understand, I…I…"

"I love you!" Rainbow Dash awoke from bed shouting those three words. She was seating heavily, and her breathing pace was fast and heavy. Rainbow swallowed, and held herself.

"Twilight…I know who I love, thanks to this dream. But what happened last night?"

"Morning, sweetie," A familiar voice said. Rainbow gasped, and turned her head to the side.

"T-Twilight?"

"It's true what you say. You really are the fastest in Equestria. You made me knock out in ten seconds flat. Your hoofs work like magic,"

Rainbow giggled nervously. _Okay. Things just got twenty percent weirder. _


End file.
